1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a skylight assembly, and more particularly to a skylight assembly having a multi functional pultruded fiberglass sash member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many examples in the prior art dealing with skylight technology of the various types and designs of skylight which have been adapted for different purposes and constructions. While there have been significant advances in skylight technology over their history, there are still several problems which have not been satisfactorily resolved.
When a skylight is initially installed, the construction workers are typically on both the inside and the outside of the house. Therefore, obtaining access to the roof is not a significant consideration. However, after installation, it is often necessary to replace a portion of the skylight due to damage to the skylight. The prior art skylights have, to Applicants' knowledge, all required the replacement work to be done at least partially on top of the roof. The present invention addresses this problem and provides for a replacement skylight which may be installed from inside of the building.
The "profile" of the skylight assembly is required to perform a number of functions. The present invention provides for a sash member which has a profile which performs a number of functions and the profile is formed from a single fiberglass pultrusion. The fiberglass pultrusion allows the sash member to have adequate structural and thermal characteristics.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art skylights and provides for an improved skylight assembly.